Multiples Caras
by Queenares34
Summary: Al ser culpada por el asesinato de su amiga Mina Aino,Serena es sentenciada por unas supuestas "pruebas" en la casa de esta. Darien no quiso creerle, la mando a la carcel y se llevo a su hija la pequeña Rini (en ese momento de tan solo 3 años). Ahora pasarón 7, y ella buscara su venganza para comprobar su inoscencia
1. Prologo

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO DARIEN! ¡SABES QUE NO FUI YO QUIEN HIZO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! ¡NO FUI YO! ¡SAQUENME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! ¡RINI TE PREOMETO QUE TE BUSCARE!

Porque la vida te envía pruebas que tú no quieres, la prueba de Serena estaba a punto de comenzar al igual que su venganza….


	2. El Comienzo

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 1**

**Asesinato y el comienzo de la tortura**

Una noche, la joven Minako Aino había llegado del juzgado por su inminente separación de Yaten Kou, el magnífico cantante del grupo Three Lights.

Estaba muy agotada como para mirar la contestadora, eran más o menos 25 mensajes por minuto desde que estuvo afuera. Se quito su abrigo de piel de zorro, se saco los zapatos de plataforma, se sentó en el sillón, prendió la televisión y se quedo mirándola un buen rato hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ya en su eterno dormitar, la habitación mostraba cierto aire de tensión extrema, la luna era nueva por lo tanto no habría ni un ápice de luz en aquel living, todo era obscuro y frio como un día de nieve.

Después de 40 minutos descansando como un lirón, se oían unos pasos de botas femeninas en la alfombra color piel. Una sombra gigantesca se asomaba por detrás del sofá con un pedazo de espejo en cada mano, en ese instante se poso encima de ella y comenzaron a pelear…

-¡¿TU QUIEN ERES MALDITA LOCA!? –Asustada Mina le gritoneaba-

La mujer poseía un pasamontañas, así que solamente se le notaban sus ojos rojos. Tampoco mostraba ninguna señal ruidosa de su boca. En pleno forcejeo comenzó a clavarle los espejos en el cuerpo, hasta que la sangre comenzara a chorrear sabiendo lo profundo que había entrado.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Adolorida la rubia- ¿Por qué? –Interrogo con su último aliento-

En ese momento murió apuñalada certeramente 27 veces. Más adelante salió por la puerta del departamento, dejando así sus armas al descubierto a un lado de la escena de crimen.

A la mañana siguiente, tipo 06:00 am, la casera del edificio fue a preguntar si ya tenía lista la paga del mes. Obviamente como no le contesto, fue a coger la llave extra del departamento, entro y encontró en el frente del sofá a la rubia, con sus cabellos teñidos de sangre, boca abajo, con cortaduras múltiples, un charco rojo cubriéndola de los pies a la cabeza….

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! –Vociferaba la mujer por todo el predio- ¡HAY UNA MUJER MUERTA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO 3 B! ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA POR FAVOR!

Los vecinos asustados al ver aquella vista horripilante, cogieron sus móviles y llamarón a la policía tan rápido como pudieron.

Cuando llegaron los refuerzos al edificio internaron una camilla dentro del cuarto para sacar a la victima de allí sin matar a la gente del susto.

Ya alejado el cuerpo del escenario, pusieron una cinta amarilla de no pasar, y comenzaron a revisar el depto. De arriba, abajo, de un lado a otro, hasta que encontraron pistas concretas…

-Sr, hemos encontrado la identificación de la joven, un vaso con lápiz labial y las armas criminales que estaban debajo del cuerpo –informaba un sub oficial-

-Pues y ¿de quién se trata? –interrogaba el jefe de la seccional-

-Pues…-quedo sorprendido el joven-

-Si…-arrastraba la palabra en un intento de sacarle las cosas-

-Sr, ella es Minako Aino la modelo más sexy de Japón –lo miraba desconcertado-

-El jefe trago saliva-, pues que podemos hacer, con todas las pruebas supongo que tendremos que buscar sospechosos, hasta ahora lo único que tenemos son los pedazos de espejo, el vaso con lápiz labial, y…

Penso tres minutos hasta que vio las pisadas de color bordo en la alfombra beish…

-Takashi, trae el molde de yeso, vamos a hacer el testeo de la huella encontrada aquí en el suelo alfombrado –decidido el hombre-

-Vale –obedeciendo-

…o….o…o…

En otro lado, Serena paseaba en el parque n°10 con su hija Rini, cuando recibió la llamada menos esperada. Era la policía, que le estaba indicando que Mina había muerto, y que ya habían llamado a las demás para avisar de aquella tragedia.

-Sí sr, gracias por la información, si ya sé que usted lo lamenta –trataba de controlar sus lágrimas- Adiós –se despidió con tristeza- Ay Rini ¿por qué? Snif…snif –sollozando entristecida-

La pequeña en señal de cariño poso su pequeña mano en la grande de su madre, que se encontraba en un inmenso dolor.

-Gracias pequeña –con un poco de felicidad expresaba a su hija-. Ahora vámonos a casa chibi, porque tu padre va a estar allí en algunos momentos –indicaba a su bebe distraído-

Ella mientras caminaba, miraba el carrito, el cielo, los pájaros volar, y sus lagrimas cayendo en el saco que la tapaba. Durante todo el tramo se preguntaba cómo iba a pagar el velorio junto con sus amigas. Cuando llego a su casa, Darien la esperaba sentado en el sillón al lado de la chimenea…

-¿Dónde estabas? –Formulaba el joven- te estuve buscando todo el día…

Perdón por no presentarlo el es Darien Chiba, el marido de Serena y un importante medico que trata de sobrepasar los límites de lo científico con tal de salvar a un paciente. Pero no era tan tranquilo con su mujer y su hija, es más, creo que hasta sería capaz de culpar a su propia familia de algo horrible con tal de salvar su pellejo, aunque no lo hubieran hecho. El ya estaba cansado de su esposa de 23 años, de su hija de 3, del trabajo, de todo.

-Pues estaba en el parque con la niña un rato –secándose los ojos para no demostrar demasiada tristeza- ¿y tú qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en hospital hasta tarde hoy…

-Bueno, aparte de que no me has avisado que te ibas con mi hija a dar un paseo, pudiste haber llamado verdad –le reprochaba con semblante distante-, y como tú no me dices que te fuiste, yo tampoco te digo como me vuelvo a nuestra casa –mirando el piso para no querer mirarle la cara-

-Está bien como tú digas –asimilando la realidad-, pues te quería informar que a Mina la mataron ayer en la noche y hoy la encontraron en su apartamento, así que dentro de una hora salgo de nuevo para ver a las chicas y discutir sobre el sepelio que vamos a organizar para ella.

Así que si quieres no me esperes despierto, porque creo que no necesitaras de mi en estos momentos ¿verdad?, si quieres vuelve con Mimet, ella te mantendrá contento mientras yo no esté ¿verdad? –Cuestionaba la blonda agachada sacando a su bebita del cochecito-

-¡MALDITA SEAS SERENA ES LA ENFERMERA! –Enunciaba enfurecido-, además de que me sirve, si te tengo a ti –hablaba sin sentimiento alguno por ella-

-Ja, si claro Darien y tú crees que soy imbécil –con voz de desprecio-. Eres la persona más desagradable que conocí en mi vida –empujándolo de forma enojada con el dedo índice en el pecho-

-Puede que haya una razón para que creas eso, estamos hace 3 años de casados querida y ya te volviste sumamente insulsa –le recriminaba limpiándose imaginariamente la camisa-, no te arreglas hace un montón para mi, estas siempre cuidando a nuestra hija, ni siquiera te me antojas ya, eres patética.

-Sí, sí puede ser que ya no me arregle para ti, pero sabes porque –le señalaba enfadada-

-No, no se mi amor-se acercaba y le agarraba el rostro con la mano-

-¡PORQUE DESDE QUE ME CASE CONTIGO MI AMOR DURANTE 2 AÑOS FUE IMPORTANTE Y AHORA NO LO TENGO AQUÍ EN MI CORAZÓN! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡ENTIENDES! ¡AHHAJAJAAJA! –Se tapaba el rostro con una mano mientras subía por las escaleras con la pequeña en brazos-

Dejando a su hija en la cuna, se acostó en su cama matrimonial, llorando, miraba una foto que estaban los 12 amigos: Amy, Mina, Darien con ella, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna,

También los chicos, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten. Miraba la foto con tanta felicidad que recordaba como la habían tomado, era tan gracioso.

Ella con Rei peleándose como siempre, Mina y Yaten abrazados, todo era perfecto. Sn embargo con el paso del tiempo eso se fue desgastando hasta un punto crítico eh inimaginable.

Pero con la muerte de Mina, esa embellecedora amistad entre 12, ahora termino en 9 personas. Nada más y nada menos que 9 simples personas. Al poner su vista en llorar, mientras observaba aquel marco se quedo dormida.

Abajo en la sala, Darien estaba muy inquieto, el también había perdido una amiga muy importante, ella era la madrina de su hija. Todo era muy confuso para ambos. El se sentía tan mal como ella, pero se tenía que demostrar intocable frente a su esposa, para no hacerla creer que había ganado la batalla.

Para no dejarla sola en el cuarto de los dos, fue al mismo y se acostó con ella tratando de que dejara de sentirse triste. Sin embargo tal cosa no funciono, ella le sacaba la mano de encima de su cintura. Esta vez no quería ni permitirá que la use ni la toque como él quería.

Durmieron juntos, pero separados, sin ningún motivo porque abrasarse, ni sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, que alguna se dieron a enfrentar.

**Hola a todo el mundo, bueno estamos en el 1° capítulo de Múltiples Caras. Espero que les guste :D Saludos**


	3. La charla culpante

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 2**

**La despedida: escuchas de perversidad**

A la mañana siguiente de aquella pelea, los pájaros cantaban sin parar su hermosa pero aturdidora melodía, una línea de luz entraba por las cortinas. La pequeña Serena regocijaba de alegría en la cuna, mientras su madre continuaba dormida.

Sonó el despertador, Serena se levanto sin ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de cargar a su pequeña hija, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Ay, mi Rini, tu si sabes cómo sacarle una sonrisa a la gente ¿verdad? –Le preguntaba feliz a su niña-

La cría jugaba contenta con los cabellos dorados lacios de su madre.

En ese instante bajo por las escaleras con la niña en brazos. Todavía tenía el dolor interno por la pérdida de su amiga, y también creo que la de su marido.

No había nadie en el comedor, ni en ningún lugar de la casa. Ella se sintió muy frustrada por no prepararle el desayuno, ni por darle un beso antes de irse como todas las benditas mañanas. En su interior creía que el problema de haberse vuelto madre fue lo que hizo que él se alejara de sí misma, y busque compañía en otro lado. En fin todo era un maldito tormento, en el que ella estaba envuelta: los gastos de la casa, sus problemas de pareja, el comienzo de la niña en la guardería el mes que venía. ¡Todo!

La sentó a la bebé en la sillita y le entrego un platón de puré de zapallo con papa pisada, y comenzó a revisar los mensajes de móvil y sorpresa, poseía uno de Reí, que decía así:

**¡SERENA TONTA! ¡OTRA VEZ LLEGAS TARDE!, corrección ¡NO LLEGAS! En fin, ya arreglamos el velorio de Mina con su familia. Espero que para mañana vengas al velatorio (este es a las 21:15 pm) y no te quedes en tu casa.**

**Saludos**

¡AY! que tonta –se ponía la mano contra la cara en señal de estupidez-, si que tu madre es una tonta ¿verdad Rini?

La criatura miro a su madre por un segundo, le mostro una pequeña sonrisa con la boquita embarrada de puré, y volvió a jugar con la comida.

Ella miro su celular y el mensaje databa desde las 21:00 hs del día anterior. El sepelio será 15 minutos de las 9 de la noche ese mismo día, seguramente Darien ya lo sabría, pero como estar segura de ello. Fue a ducharse pensando que se pondría para ir a la despedida de su amiga, como vestiría a su bebe, que flores llevaría para darle de regalo en su última morada.

Fue a ducharse para poder limpiar la casa a gusto con Rini en el corral jugando un rato. Mientras se bañaba se preguntaba ¿Cómo había sucedido ese horror? ¿Cómo es qué Mina quedo tan expuesta a su propio fin?, pero después razono y se dio cuenta que nunca lo sabrán, por lo menos hasta que se presenten las pruebas necesarias.

En fin, se termino de bañar, se vistió, salió del baño y comenzó a limpiar. Mientras escuchaba el noticiero de fondo pasaron la primicia de Mina…

**Anteayer la joven y prodigiosa modelo Minako Aino fue asesinada en su departamento del Tokio Center –comentaba el presentador-, estamos allí con Yuri Hikari…**

**-Bueno, hola Ichiro, estamos aquí en el departamento de esta bellísima modelo, que han matado a las 23:00 hs del jueves con 27 apuñaladas certeras. La policía ha dicho que él, mejor dicho la agresora, entro a las 22:57, se oculto detrás del sillón, y cuando estaba desprevenida comenzó a forcejear hasta que la acuchillo con 2 pedazos de espejos rotos. Finalmente salió por la puerta de entrada con las botas manchadas de sangre.**

**Los vecinos han mencionado que no se había escuchado ningún sonido ya que este edificio tiene 62 años de antigüedad, por lo tanto no se debe haber oído nada en lo absoluto. Aquí con nosotros esta la vecina de Mina, Eleonor Watson (hija de un Ingles y una Japonesa)…**

**Hola Eleonor-san –saludaba el conductor- ¿tú eras amiga de la sexy…eh digo perdón de la victima? –Preguntaba baboseando el informador-**

**-Pues no, no era amiga de la victima sexy de la que usted habla señor –expresaba con semblante serio y enojado-, ella era una jovencita muy molesta, hacia fiestas todos los santos días con música muy fuerte, siempre tenía que pedirle que se callara pero no me escuchaba. Es más, que bien que se haya muerto de una vez esa estúpida…**

Todos en el set, fuera de él y Serena se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que había respondido esa mujer. Entonces la reportera dijo algo para que la señora se fuera…

**-Jajaja –rio inquieta, tocándose la nuca con la mano-, gracias señora ahora puede irse…**

**-Muy bien Yuri, ahora seguimos con nuestra programación habitual, esto fue para todos TokiNot3…**

Serena, como estaba aspirando se sentó un momento en el sofá, tratando de recomponerse de lo que esa mujer descarada acababa de decir de su mejor amiga. Se notaba que ella no tenía, ni tuvo contacto social en toda su vida, y si lo tuvo (que dudaba) fue muy escaso en los 35 años que tenía esa persona.

Apago la tv, recogió a la cría, y se fue a recamara con ella para tratar de dormirla. Pronto con las persianas bajas en total obscuridad madre eh hija dormían juntas, como una gata que cuida a su cachorro de un padre celoso.

La casa estaba en máxima penumbra, una pequeña luz se filtraba por debajo en ranura de la puerta. Ya después eran las 19:00 pm, se escuchaba el sórdido paso de zapatos masculinos el suelo. Era Darien que había llegado del hospital muy cansado, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se fue a duchar.

En ese instante se despertó exaltada de la siesta, por suerte la bebe seguía dormida así que suspiro y se tranquilizo. Bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con la ropa que dejo su esposo haciendo todo un camino hacia el baño. La realidad estaba muy permanente en su corazón sabiendo que tenía que dejarlo hacer las cosas a el mismo, no necesitaba meterse en los desastres de su pareja, el ya sabía cuidarse solo, así que, que él se arregle a su manera.

Fue a despertar a la princesa para irse al sepelio. Mientras se colocaba la falda negra hasta las rodillas, su camisa azul obscura, zapatos de tacón negros, con la niña atrás observándola riéndose y jugando descontrolada con las prendas….

-Y mi pequeña ¿qué te parece mi ropa? –formulaba a su bebe juguetona-

-Pues, te queda bien…

Una voz conocida se le hacía presente sobre su espalda, era la persona que alguna vez quiso y que ahora le daba rabia hasta con casi verlo.

-Quería que me conteste Chibi, no tu, así que por favor limítate a responder cuando no te han preguntado ¿sí? –Sulfurada y con la cara roja estaba la muchacha-

-Pues sí, pero sabes qué eres mi mujer, como también sabes que yo pregunto y digo las cosas cuando se me da la gana –acercándose lentamente al oído de la joven-

-Huy, que sorprendente lo que dices querido –sarcásticamente se expresaba mientras miraba su anillo de casada-. Enserio, no te cansas de decir estupideces. Tú no puedes decirme que hacer amor mío, lamento que tu virilidad se corrompa frente a mí.

Le puso las manos sobre la cadera y la atrajo hasta el…

-No te creas mamita que tú me corrompiste –zamarreándola-, tú eras un conejo travieso, ahora te convertiste en una liebre vieja que está todo el día en una jaula deprimente cuidando de un conejito muy bonito, pero que me arruino la existencia marital.

-¿Le estas diciendo error a mi hija, Darien? Perdón ¿Le estas diciendo error a nuestra hija? ¡ERES UN MALDITO! –Furiosa por ese comentario indignante-. Sabes que, me voy con mi hija al velorio de mi mejor amiga, que por lo menos ella quería a Rini por ser su madrina. Adiós

-¡SERENA NO TE VAYAS! –Avergonzado de lo que dijo-

-Se escucho el azote de la puerta de entrada-

-¿Qué es lo qué acabo de decir? –se preguntaba frustrado-

En el auto Serena viajaba, ya un poco más tranquila, con la niña en el asiento para bebe. Durante hora 30 estuvo conduciendo hasta el cementerio, cuando llego, todas estaban allí muy tristes al igual que ella.

Las 4 amigas estaban reunidas, las compañeras de trabajo de modelaje y hasta Yaten con los chicos estaban allí. Pero detrás de ella misma estaba la representante de ellos 3, además era la nueva novia del ex de Mina, Kakyuu.

Ella era hermosa, tranquila, apacible, con cabellos rojos al igual que sus ojos, era muy diferente a Mina. Pero lo que no les caía bien de ella es que siempre hablaba mal de la difunta a sus espaldas, además de meterse con su marido y tratarla como idiota.

Siempre hablaba refinado, se comportaba a veces muy descarada, no le importaba nadie…

-Oh, Serena lamento mucho la muerte de Minako, mua-mua –actuaba de tristeza mientras besaba en las mejillas a la rubia-

-Mira Kakyuu, ya no necesitas actuar, no hay cámaras para que te muestres sensible por algo que nunca has sentido dolor alguno. Y creo que el único dolor que has sentido es la envidia de ver a tu querido Yaten con una persona que no eras tú. ¿O me equivoco?

-Ajajaja, veo que no has cambiado querida Serena, siempre tan perspicaz y graciosa que me dan ganas de reír todo el día –hablaba muy falsamente-

-Se, se, ve a dentro, ya acabamos de velar el cuerpo y enterrarlo –indicaba Serena tratando de que se fuera-

-Jajaja, muchas gracias querida –falsedad pura-

-Ajaja, te odio –profesaba la rubia mirándola con desprecio-

En el interior, la fiesta era una fila triste y desesperada de amor, dolor, amistad. Etc.

Yaten estaba triste pero no tanto como para llórala, era una depresión un tanto extraña.

Al finalizar todo el velorio, ya que era la última en salir de allí, se despidió de los padres de Mina y se fue.

Cuando estaba en el estacionamiento con la pequeña, ella comenzó a escuchar la charla de un hombre y una mujer. Para su sorpresa eran Yaten y Kakyuu…

-Kaki, ¿no sé cómo pudiste matar a mi Mina?, aunque me divorcie de ella, todavía la amaba…

-Pues, porque te quería a ti mi amor, a ti…

-Ay, bueno está bien, pero espero que nadie se entere de lo que hiciste. Y peor si te vuelves más loca porque te denunciare.

-Vale, vale, está bien amor –tomándolo de un brazo y apoyándose contra su hombro-

Serena estaba muy sorprendida del que había escuchado. Kakyuu había matado a su amiga para que Yaten no la amara más y se olvidara de ella.

Comenzó a sollozar del pánico que tenia, despacio fue metiendo a la bebe en el asiento y luego se metió ella, cerró la puerta, prendió el acelerador, espero a que ellos se vayan. Cuando se fueron, arranco y se marcho en las sombras de la noche.

Al llegar a su casa, recostó a la bebe en la cuna tratando de no despertarla con su fino llanto. Cuando quiso meterse en su cama, decidió que mejor no, porque no quería compartir ese espacio con un hombre que no quería a su propia hija y menos a su mujer.

Cogió un par de mantas, bajo al living, se acostó en el sofá y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol en el salón daban un calor inigualable que calmaba ese frio tempestuoso de las escuchas más horribles del mundo.

**Hello a todo el mundo, estamos en el 2° capítulo de MC. Espero que les guste muchísimo, que lo disfruten. Saludos :D**


	4. Envidia, odio y desvelo

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 3**

**Saque de mascara**

Tras pasadas dos semanas del velorio de Mina, las chicas ni se hablaban, todas estaban sumergidas en el trabajo o en cuidar a sus hijos, en especial Serena.

Ya hacia un montón de díasque ella ni se comunicaba con su marido, y el empezaba a ser más distante, hasta el punto de denigrarla con la mirada. El se enojaba por cualquier cosa en la que ella por un pelo fallara, como por ejemplo: el doblar sus camisas, que la bebe siga llorando y no se calle, etc.

Ese día había sido uno de perros para Darien, con lo cual su mentalidad de machito estaba alta. Llego a la casa temprano, arrojo su saco y corbata al sillón, se sentó esperando que alguien apareciera de repente para taparle los ojos con las manos, pero eso no sucedió.

Se levanto enojado de la desesperación, busco por todas las habitaciones y la encontró acostada con la bebe en brazos dormida. Aunque esa imagen le daba ternura, le daba también rabia que la niña recibiera mejores cuidados que él, que era su esposo y la quería (creo)…

Serena se levanto de la cama, puso a la pequeña en la cuna y salió al pasillo. En ese instante vio a su marido apoyado en la pared mirándola silenciosamente, tan silencioso que parecía que la asesinaba cuando pasaba.

-Se ve que la niña está dormida ¿no? –interrogaba con la mirada vacía-

Ella lo miro con incertidumbre, el casi nunca preguntaba sobre su hija, a menudo hacia algún comentario o jugaba un rato con ellas, pero nunca estaba lo suficiente.

-¿Qué raro que preguntes por la pequeña? –Decía dudando- que yo sepa, dijiste hace dos semanas que era un error en tu vida ¿o me equivoco?

-Perdóname por decir eso, es que estaba enojado porque hace 3 años que no estamos juntos y me enfurece eso –tratando de reparar algo-

-Bueno, pero nuestra hija no tiene la culpa, en ese caso somos nosotros los que no tenemos ni tiempo para hablar –indicaba Serena acomodándose su cola de caballo-

-Tienes razón, pero no, tuviste que quedarte embarazada, sino ya estaríamos de viaje por el mundo, y no, tuviste que tener a la niña porque quisiste.

-¿No me estarás reprochando? ¿Verdad? –Mirándolo enojada- ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES DARIEN!

- ¡PERO SI ES LA VERDAD MUJER! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE DIGA?! ¡QUE ESTOY FELIZ! –Furioso hasta el punto de pegarle a la pared con el puño-

-¡PUES SI! ¡QUERIA QUE FUERAMOS FELICES, TÚ, YO Y LA NIÑA! –Casi sollozando- ¡POR ESO ME EMBARAZE! ¡PORQUE QUERIA QUE FORMARAMOS ALGO QUE NOS ENORGULLECERIA! ¡POR ESO HICE LO QUE HICE! ¡ADEMÁS CUANDO NACIO DIJISTE QUE ERA TU PRINCESA, Y QUE LA CUIDARIAS COMO EL PADRE QUE NUNCA TUVISTE! –Ya en estado de tristeza absoluto- ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?! ¡¿EH?! ¡ME VAS A DESECHAR COMO UNA BASURA MISERABLE! ¡RESPONDE!

-¡NO MALDITA SEA, NO TE VOY A HECHAR! ¡PERO ESA MOCOSA ME QUITO LO MÁS PRECIADO! ¡ME QUITO TU AMOR!

-¡Ahhh! No lo puedo creer –con expresión de sorpresa- ¡VETE AL DEMONIO MALDITO!

Bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta sin rumbo alguno. En la fría y espesa noche, sus lagrimas eran hielo, un viento de muerte surcaba los arboles.

Estuvo más de una hora afuera pensando que había hecho para que su propio marido la tratara de esa manera tan cruel, no sabía que iba a hacer para arreglar eso que ambos provocaron.

Tras esa hora que paso en la calle, ella volvió a su casa, Darien estaba en el sofá dormido con la luz del velador prendida, con un rastro de haber llorado. Pero ella misma sabía que al decir lo que dijo se había sacado la máscara de odio que había guardado durante esos 3 años desde que nació Chibi.

Desde que la niña nació, para ella fue una bendición, y para Darien también, pero creo que por muy poco tiempo duro ese amor que le tenía a Rini, y ahora le estaba jugando en contra.

¿Cómo le podía tener envidia de su hija? ¿Cómo?...

**Hola a todos, bueno nos encontramos en otro capítulo de Múltiples Caras, ya sé que es un poco corto pero esto es una pelea de ellos dos. **

**-Pregunta: ¿Darien realmente odia a su propia hija? Y si es así ¿Por qué lo creen ustedes?**

**Bueno no los molesto más y que disfruten de este, aunque pequeño, agradable capítulo. Saludos :D**


	5. No soporto más

**Múltiples caras **

**Capítulo 4**

**Ya no puedo contigo**

A la mañana siguiente, las penas en la casa de la familia Chiba no sobraban de encargo. Serena estaba muy enojada con Darien que apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Ella desde esa noche no le afectaba las oraciones de su marido, era como si ya los ataques confusos no le hacían mecha. Cuando el sol la hizo levantar, recogió a la niña de la cuna, ya que esta estaba muy vivaracha como de costumbre, y bajaron.

En ese instante se encontró a Darien tomando un café en el comedor, ella mientras lo miraba no pudo dejar de pensar que aquel hombre fue el amor de su vida en algún momento, pero todo eso se había ido a la basura cuando el egoísmo de el opaco la belleza familiar.

-Hola Darien –saludaba en tono inconforme-

-Hola, ¿Cómo has dormido? –Interrogaba sorbiendo el café-

-Mejor que contigo seguro –reprochaba sentando a la niña en la sillita-

-Pues, me temo que yo también siento lo mismo –replicaba mirándola sombríamente-

-Ves, en eso estamos de acuerdo –aprobaba con tono indiferente y sarcástico la joven-

En ese momento, la vena del cuello del joven estaba por reventar, y su virilidad salió a flote tirando el café al suelo…

-¡AY! ¡YA BASTA SERENA, NO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA! ¡YA NO TIENES 16 AÑOS MUJER! –Furioso casi en estado de rabia diría yo-

-Lo lamento señor importante, pero no me dijeron que esto era una tutoría para cuidarme –trataba de desestabilizarlo mentalmente-, o que ahora me vas a decir que mi hija ahora es mi madre. Jajaja, pues no lo creo amor –lo bombardeaba con indiferencia pero a la vez tranquilidad-

Darien estaba que se le saltaba la térmica…

-¡SERENA LARGATE DE AQUÍ CON LA NIÑA AHORA, PORQUE TE VOY A HACER COSAS QUE NO QUIERO! –Enojado pero con deseo infernal-

-No, no me voy a ir de aquí esta es mi casa –replicaba relajada-, y si me quieres hacer algo házmelo, ya no tengo miedo.

Se acerco a ella con el mayor de los deseos, besándola hasta que los labios le sangraban. Pero después de ese momento, el la soltó de los hombros y se agarro la cabeza con las manos, en señal de decepción, ya que ninguno de los dos sintió el mismo deseo que antes. Lo peor es que se fueron sin decirse nada. Eso para ellos 2 significaba que ninguno podía con el otro.

Ya su lamento estaba en punto crítico, y los dos podían decirse **ya no puedo contigo…**

**Hola como vais por aquellos lares, bueno lamento que estos días no subí muchos capítulos de mis historias, es que bueno tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo pensar tranquila. Bueno, pero al fin y al cabo les entrego este nuevo episodio de MC, ya sé que es cortito, pero es otra pelea. Ya ninguno de los dos aguanta vivir con el otro ¿Lo hacen por Rini? O ¿Darien quiere irse? En fin espero que les guste. Saludos :D**


	6. Divorcio: ¿tu o yo decimos la verdad?

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Divorcio?**

La noche había llegado a Tokio, y en la casa de los Chiba se olía el peso del aire viciado por el enojo. En la cena no hubo ni la menor conversación, ellos dos estaban que echaban chispas, y se miraban con mucho coraje.

Ya terminada la hora de la comida, Serena comenzó a levantar la mesa lo más rápido posible para no tener que enfrentarse a su mayor enemigo en esos momentos, su marido.

Cuando estaba subiendo a su habitación se pudo percatar de una mano que la sujetaba del hombro, la volteaba y le plantaba un beso espectacular…

-¿Por qué te has ido de la cocina? –Con su mirada seductora la enrojecía-¿qué, no te ha gustado mi presencia allí? -¿Por qué demonios preguntaba lo que era obvio en ese momento?-

-Darien, ya suéltame, no estoy de humor, además tengo que llevar a Rini a la cuna y tú me lo estas impidiendo –no podía creer que su propio marido no la dejara en paz, además este parecía un acosador-

-No, no quiero soltarte, tu eres mi esposa y te puedo tener cuando se me dé la gana –la sujetaba tan fuerte que la asfixiaba-. Además a la niña ya la puse en la cuna cuando tú lavabas los trastes.

-Ahora te haces el buen padre –condenando a su esposo con la mirada vacía-, no me hagas reír Darien , no te creas Jesús por tratarnos bien a mí y a tu hija –enviándole esas palabras devastadoras que le perforaban su virilidad como si fuera un hueco de petróleo-

-¡AY! ¡SERENA ERES UNA TONTA! –Le agarro un ataque de poderío absoluto- ¡VEN CONMIGO, VAMOS APURATE!

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡NO ME EMPUJES MALDITO PSICOTICO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡SUELTAME! –Se retorcía desesperada, no podía soltarse, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ir, y eso significaba que ya le pesaba la pena-

La subió a la habitación que compartieron juntos aquellos últimos momentos de amor que alguna vez tuvieron.

Allí, todo fluía de la misma forma que un caudal de agua. El sudor, los besos a la luz de la luna, cada tocada de piel y rose era el paraíso fingido para ambos….

Escucha una cosa  
Que te voy a decir  
Puede que te duela  
Pero esto es así.

Así es, Serena se sentía atrapada en el cuerpo de otra persona, viendo lo que otra hacia por ella. Además sus orgasmos eran fingidos, ni siquiera sentía el calor de antes. El tampoco presenciaba el mismo gusto por ella, pero no quería romper lo que le costó 3 años crear: una casa, el trabajo de medico que siempre soñó, una mujer hermosa y una hija, eso era lo único que le importaba, pero ahora ya no valía nada de nada…

Podría engañarte  
Pero no sale de mí  
La cosa es que  
No puedo enamorarme de ti

Si, yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Pregúntame si quieres  
Quien ocupa el lugar  
Pues el fácil saberlo  
Solo tienes que andar

Andar por los caminos  
Sin mirar hacia atrás  
Y así te darás cuenta  
Quien ocupa el lugar.

Aquel lugar de esposa y madre que había perdido hace 3 años con 9 meses. Recuperarlo no valía la pena en lo más mínimo. Su propio marido ya con eso le daba el punto final a su relación. Pero, el no lo daría si ella lo terminaba primero.

Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti

Si quieres quererme  
Me puedes querer  
Si quieres odiarme  
Me puedes odiar

Ella ya comenzaba a odiar sus caricias, hasta le parecían repugnantes sus gemidos y respiraciones en la nuca. Ella misma empezaba a odiarse por no ser lo que él quería que sea, sumisa, recatada, un ama de casa perfecta por decirlo de alguna manera coherente.

Pero hay una cosa  
Que no vas a lograr  
Y es que te cambie  
Por mi libertad

Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti

Ya de paso a paso se había dejado esa jovencita de 14 años, para abrir paso a aquella mujer de 23, con un marido que apenas la registraba, y cuando le hacía caso era solamente para las noches de juerga abrupta que su amante la dejaba como "la mejor cogedora de todas" y si no, una basura andante que no servía ni para estar arreglada como una señorita…

Este adiós no maquilla un hasta luego,  
este nunca no esconde un ojala,  
estas cenizas no juegan con fuego,  
este ciego no mira para atrás.  
Este notario firma lo que escribo,  
esta letra no la protestaré,  
ahórrate el acuse de recibo,  
estas vísperas son las de después.  
A este ruido tan huérfano de padre  
no voy a permitirle que taladre  
un corazón podrido de latir.  
Este pez ya no muere por tu boca,  
este loco se va con otra loca,  
estos ojos no lloran más por ti.

Sin embargo, ya habían terminado y ella se sentía sucia, ¿Por qué no lo paro cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo?, esa respuesta es sencilla, porque lo ama todavía. Serena lo único que quería era ser amada por la persona que suponía estar junto a su lado hasta la muerte, pero al final las cosas no son siempre como se imaginan.

Darien inicio una relación amorosa con Mimet Five, una de las enfermeras del hospital, Serena ya los había visto juntos, en muchas formas que no voy a explicar en este preciso instante. Pero eso provoco los celos de la rubia, ya que eso demostraba que nunca se intereso por hacerla feliz de ninguna manera posible.

Esta sala de espera sin esperanza,  
estas pilas de un timbre que se secó  
este helado de fresa de la venganza  
esta empresa de mudanza  
con los muebles del amor.

Las horas de insomnio se hicieron largas para los dos, el silencio era mutuo, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia golpeando en los cristales de la ventana.

Serena miraba el velador de su lado, y Darien, bueno que se puede decir de él, estaba tratando de dormir, ¿o qué? Nunca han oído las palabras de los hombres cuando terminan de tener sexo y dicen "yo hice todo el trabajo", o "para la próxima muévete más", esas cosas que a una mujer le dan rabia.

Pero ya para ese entonces que importaba si lo hacía mal o no, si total él nunca la tocaba, nunca la desnudaba con la mirada desde que tuvieron a su hija. No obstante no podía culpar a su bebe por la culpa de su padre, ella era una niña hermosa que jugaba todo el día, que se entretenía con los legos y mirando la televisión, era una jovencita preciosa de 3 años.

Esta campana mora en el campanario,  
esta mitad partida por la mitad,  
estos besos de Judas, este calvario,  
este look de presidiario,  
esta cura de humildad.

Este cambio de acera de tus caderas,  
estas ganas de nada menos de ti  
este arrabal sin grillos en primavera,  
ni espaldas con cremalleras,  
ni anillos de presumir.

-¿Darien? –se daba vuelta para mirar si su pareja estaba despierto-

-Si ¿Qué sucede Serena? –Dudaba dándose la vuelta-

-Puedo decirte algo que he meditado mucho durante estos días –quería explicarle, pero buscaba aquellas palabras indicadas para no sonar malagradecida-

-Sí, dime –afirmando con los codos apoyados en el colchon-

-Pues, yo quiero…

-Siiii –arrastrando la (i), como para hacer que proceda con la oración-

-Yo quiero divorciarme de ti Darien –lo dijo directamente sin tapujos, y enfrente de ella la cara de su "ex" en sorpresa total-, ya no aguanto más esta situación de fingir algo que no está en la realidad, ya me eh cansado de esto –escapándosele un par de lagrimas de sus ojos color cielo-. Tu deseo de mujercita perfecta me hace mal, no soy yo misma, no me gusta ser alguien quien no soy, entiéndeme por favor…

-No lo puedo creer Serena ¡TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DE CONVIVENCIA Y ASI ME LO PAGAS MALDITA SEAS! ¡¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO SERENA?! ¡RESPONDEME! –Hirviendo en cólera-

-¡DECIR QUE NUESTRA HIJA FUE UN HERROR, ENGAÑARME CON LA ENFERMERA PROSTITUTA Y ARRUINARME LA EXISTENCIA CON TUS REPROCHES DE LA MUJER PERFECTA! ¡ESTOY ARTA DE TI! –Serena gritaba a los 4 vientos con toda la furia y odio acumulado que tenía hace 3 santos años-¡VETE DE AQUÍ DARIEN Y NO VUELVAS JAMAS A ESTA CASA!

El hombre salió del cuarto muy enojado y la rubia se sentó en el colchón a los pies de la cama llorando desconsoladamente…

Esta casita de muñecas de alterne  
este racimo de pétalos de sal  
este huracán sin ojos que lo gobiernen  
este jueves, esté viernes  
y el miércoles que vendrá

(ESTRIBILLO)  
No abuses de mi inspiración,  
no acuses a mi corazón  
tan maltrecho y ajado  
que está cerrado por derribo.

Por las arrugas de mi voz  
se filtra la desolación  
de saber que éstos son  
los últimos versos que te escribo,  
para decir "con Dios" a los dos  
nos sobran los motivos.

El divorcio era lo único que la podía volver tranquila, sino nunca se iba a deshacer de ese parasito sexual que la reprimía o que no la dejaba ser como tenía que ser: madre y esposa a su forma…

Este nido de pájaro disecado  
este perro andaluz sin domesticar  
este trono de príncipe destronado  
esta espina de pescado  
esta ruina de Don Juan.

Esta lágrima de hombre de las cavernas  
esta horma de zapato de Barba Azul,  
que poco rato dura la vida eterna  
por el túnel de tus piernas,  
entre Córdoba y Maipú.

Aquellos viajes por el mundo, aquellos proyectos de su vida, aunque especiales se habían convertido un punto aparte en su existencia, ya que tomo el papel de ama de casa.

Eso origino que Darien empezara a envidiar a su hija, sin embargo lo de hacerla cornuda no fue la mejor manera de vengarse del desamor emitido…

Esta guitarra cínica y dolorida  
con su terco knock,knockin'on heaven's door,  
estos labios que saben a despedida  
a vinagre en las heridas  
a pañuelo de estación

Este ladrón aparcado en tu toga  
la rueca de Penélope en Luna Park  
estos celos que sueñan que te desnudan  
esta caracola viuda  
sin la pianola del mar.

No abuses de mi inspiración,  
no acuses a mi corazón  
tan maltrecho y ajado  
que está cerrado por derribo.

"La lamentable herida no se cierra hasta que alguno cante el querer de todas las mañanas"

Por las arrugas de mi voz  
se filtra la desolación  
de saber que éstos son  
los últimos versos que te escribo,  
para decir "con Dios" a los dos  
nos sobran los motivos.

**Hola, bueno espero que os guste este episodio. Saludos :D**


End file.
